MistleToe Chaos!
by Immortal Siblings
Summary: What happens when a mistletoe causes mayhem at the Duel academy? Find out!We own nothing of Yugioh....except some cards.


(Jaden/Syrus, Zane/Atticus, Bastion/Hasleberry, AU) Someone decided to put up mistletoe! And chaos is surely due when an unsuspecting victim is caught under the mistletoe! But it all turns out okay, right? I mean, it's Christmas! Characters usable; Chazz, Jaden, Crowler, Hasleberry, Satourius, Bastion, Zane, Atticus, Mr. Shroud, Atticus, Alexis, Syrus, Banner, Chancellor Shepard

---History Class---

Jaden had just gotten up and was sure he heard someone sneeze behind him. Looking over his shoulder he spotted Chazz, blowing his nose. He sighed and walked on up the stairs, leaving his books at his desk... again...

He walked out and ran into Bastion's back. He looked at Bastion and then looked in front of Bastion and saw nothing, then looked up and gasped. He and Bastion were under the mistletoe hung over the door! And so was Atticus... God... why does Christmas have so many traditions and rules?!

Chazz pushed passed and then spotted the mistletoe, saving Bastion from having to kiss Atticus... though Atticus didn't look to pleased. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I hate mistletoe... really..." He groaned and just kissed Chazz... right when Banner came out of the classroom.

Everyone heard the books falling down and they all looked. Bastion's face turned bright red because he was standing in the middle of a very embarassing scene...

"Ahem... please, don't make out in the middle of the hall or--"

"ATTICUS!"

It was Crowler...

He didn't look that happy as he came storming up and pushing Jaden out of the way. "What do you all think….you…r…do….ing.." He said as he looked up at the mistletoe and then sighed as he turned and kissed the person nearest him. To his shock and to the dismay of the person he was kissing it happened to be Syrus. The blue haired teen gasped and then flew back as he landed on his back and began to cough out whatever he had tasted from the Crowler.

"What in?!?" The teacher ran off screaming as Syrus did the same.

Satorious was walking out of the classroom looking at the mayhem then looked over to the thing above his head that made him groan and then looked ot the person in front of him who happened to be Banner. To Banners luck and Jadens horror he was pushed out of the way only to have Jaden smack lips with the leader of the white dorm and Society of Light.

"GAH!!!" Screamed Jaden as he stood there and made Satorious groan and then walk away quickly Chazz right behind him asking if master would like mouthwash to which he took the bottle and chugged it.

Jaden staggered away to go back to his dorm and talk to Syrus not knowing of the terror the mistletoe would bring to other people.

Banner stood there, tear streaks running down his face as Bastion and Hasleberry locked lips because they were beneath that terrible mistletoe...

Jaden froze up when he saw Alexis go running passed, screaming how much she hated Zane for kissing her. He turned around and saw Zane standing there with that face that clearly said "what'd I just do that for?" as Atticus watched Satorious go flying over the railing because there was mistletoe hanging over the stairs and Satorious obviously didn't wanna kiss Chazz... or did he? Jaden shrugged and left the scene.

He had just barely walked away when Sheapord came around the corner being dragged there by Crowler. He froze solid at the sight of Zane dipping Banner for a kiss, Atticus, Bastion, and Hasleberry cheering him on, and Chazz jumping head-first over the railing to help Satorious.

"Wh... WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!" he cried in dismay.

Zane gulped and Mr. Shroud appeared, grabbing the teens collar and yoinked the boy off his own way, grumbling about how Zane is still immiture, while the blue-haired Trusedale had a blank face, clearly stating he was confused...

---Slifer Red Dorms---

It was peaceful in the red dorms. Syrus was sitting on the bed fiddling with a mistletoe tied to a fishing line trying to get it attached. He was going to use this to keep the duelist away from him so he could get some peace.

"Finally I found a way to keep those white guys away." The blue haired duelist said with a grin as he finally tied it on and stood up looking in a mirror. It looked silly but made a great duelist repellent.

Jaden was walking back to his room as he thought back at what happened. He had kissed Satorious and afterward he had the urge to go back to his dorms. Of course it was going to be a long walk since there was a mistletoe above almost every door and stairway. Satorious and Chazz were not going to stand for that so they jumped the railing of the stairway landing with a thud and ducking past every mistletoe in their way. Jaden did the same but took a much longer way back.

In all it took him close to two hours to get back to the Slifer Red Dorm. To his surprise he was thinking of the blue haired duelist who had been by his side for so long. He thought of his pretty light blue hair and of his white skin and his pretty eyes. He grabbed the doro and screamed, "Syrus!!! I love you!!"

He gasped for breath only to turn red as the door to his room opened. There stood Syrus with the little mistletoe hanging from his head ever so neatly. He was staring at Jaden and blushing crimson from what he just heard as he gulped. "Did…you…mean it?" Syrus said softly looking at the taller teen with chocolate brown eyes.

Without a word The taller boy pulled the blue haired cutie into his arms and kissed him under that mistletoe tied to his head. It was pure electricity that ran through their entire bodies as they kissed. If there was one guy Syrus wanted to be kissed by, it was Jaden as they both slid into the room and shut the door.

White Dorm

It was all quite around the former obelisk blue dorm. It was now pure white and filled with the guys following Satorious to whatever plans he had. It was peaceful the wind blowing across the now painted white grass and flowers, at least until a scream was heard. Chazz had caught his master under the dreaded mistletoe and kissed him making Satorious scream for him to be thrown out.


End file.
